


The Sleeping Knight

by lusteralliance



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Established Relationship, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, also for the record none of my fics are ever beta read, also made up storybook character named imani, anyway so if they're garbage you know why, because no one was there to stop me, i see people tagging that and im like...huh, im here to spread the dimiashe agenda, man ashe just has good supports with everyone, same with felashe, their supports are ADORABLE it is a crime that they didn't get an a, will prolly redo summary but for now..eh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 15:40:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20968967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lusteralliance/pseuds/lusteralliance
Summary: Ashe had fallen asleep reading, and Dimitri is trapped.





	The Sleeping Knight

**Author's Note:**

> ashe: snzz
> 
> dimitri, tearing up: you're so beautiful bro

Dimitri poked softly at Ashe’s cheek. The knight wrinkled his nose a little, his eyes peacefully closed as he slept, and he mumbled something and nestled closer to Dimitri’s chest. He had stayed up late last night, reading the latest book he had borrowed from the library. Dimitri raised his chin when Ashe rested his head snugly against his liege’s neck.

“Ashe,” Dimitri whispered. Ashe, tucked up to his nose in the warm covers, did not respond. Dimitri sighed, his knight sleeping soundly and his back aching. Ashe had been reading in his lap, and Dimitri fell asleep sitting upright against the headboard. He felt a faint twinge of annoyance when he realized Ashe had simply dozed off on him too, instead of tugging him down into the pillows and saving his spine.

Dimitri tapped the tip of his finger lightly upon one of Ashe’s numerous freckles, those that adorned the bridge of his nose like smooth, dark stars upon a pale sky. He moved his hand so he tapped another one, and then another, until he was drawing constellations on Ashe’s face. He had just drawn a clumsy flower when Ashe squirmed, huffing faintly and nudging his knee against Dimitri’s abdomen.

“Mm...stop…” Dimitri’s hand retracted quickly and slipped under the covers once more, and Ashe’s silvery hair brushed his liege’s Adam’s apple as he made a further effort to get closer to Dimitri, as if he was trying to disappear into the warmth of his chest.

The king—could he even be called that? The coronation had only been last month—looked around his bedchambers as Ashe continued to sleep against him. Of the three windows, only one had its curtains drawn. Dimitri glimpsed the vast sea of woodland that extended across the sleeping land like a blanket, glistening with dew and dawn sunshine as the world slowly awoke. Sunlight filtered through the other windows’ pale, cream-colored curtains, tracing soft, illuminated shapes across the wooden floorboards. 

On the nightstand was a candle, which Ashe had thankfully pinched out before falling asleep. Beside it was his book; nowadays, Ashe’s volumes of interest did not display their titles on their covers, instead vouching for luxurious, solid colors often decorated with golden ornamentation. This did not bother Dimitri, since curiosity would get the best of him if he did catch sight of the title. But since he was being held prisoner by Ashe’s limp form, huddled up in his lap—Dimitri only remembered his legs were crossed underneath Ashe just now, since he had lost complete feeling in them—he decided to give the book a read.

The dark blue cover was smooth, and Dimitri balanced it over Ashe’s head as he opened it up to the middle and started to read. Before long, he had completely forgotten he was trapped in bed, and was instead slaying a dragon on a snowy mountaintop, the stinging hail pelting his armor and tearing through his cloak, the cloak his father, the king, had given him—

He flinched when he was brought back to reality by Ashe making a small whiny noise, his hand patting Dimitri’s chest sleepily. Dimitri glanced down and let his fingers rest upon Ashe’s. The knight stirred a little, turning his wrist and taking Dimitri’s hand as he opened his weary olive eyes. 

“Hello, darling,” Dimitri murmured with a smile, and Ashe rubbed his eyes as Dimitri lowered his head and placed a chaste kiss on Ashe’s nose. 

The knight smiled softly back, resting his forehead against the lid of Dimitri’s empty eye. He stretched up to do this, wrapping his free arm around Dimitri’s neck and letting his lips brush against his liege’s cheek, and the covers slipped down his lithe frame and came to rest upon the curve of his waist. He sat back between Dimitri’s numb legs, his lovely olive eyes glistening in the light of the waking day, and he ran a hand through his disheveled silvery hair.

Dimitri did not know what the prince in the book looked like, but he knew without a shadow of a doubt that he was not nearly as beautiful as Ashe.

“Morning…” Ashe yawned. He blinked daintily for a little, and the two young men looked fondly at each other, until Ashe slumped back onto Dimitri’s chest and received a short “oof” when he knocked the breath out of him. The knight spotted his book open on the covers, and he arched his back in a lazy stretch before settling back into Dimitri’s arms. “...Can you read to me?”

Dimitri chuckled, picking up the book again. “Of course. Where was I...oh, yes, here.” He started to read, recounting the dramatic battle between the hero and the dragon, whose name was Imani, when Ashe’s eyes suddenly snapped open with alarm.

“Wait, wait, stop, stop!” he wailed, hiding his face in his hands. “You read ahead! Go back, go back!” Dimitri flinched and started feverishly flipping away from what must have been the climax of the entire book.

“I’m so sorry,” Dimitri spluttered, remembering one of the things Ashe hated most was his book getting spoiled. Ashe let out a groan of grief as he sank under the covers, until the only sign of his existence was a lump under the blankets and a tuft of silky gray hair standing up against Dimitri’s shirt.

“Poor Imani...the evil witch really did transform him…!”


End file.
